As is well known to any plumber, maintenance engineer, or home handyman, faucet seats become worn, nicked, and otherwise deformed in use, and from time to time they must either be refinished or be discarded and replaced by new faucet seats. The refinishing of faucet seats is not difficult if one has the proper tools, but, as is also well known to any plumber, maintenance engineer, or home handyman, faucet seats vary widely in size and shape, and, accordingly, even if one has the proper tool for refinishing one faucet seat, the chances are that it will be unsuitable for refinishing the next faucet seat one tries to use it on.